youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow
Sparrow, whose true name is Michael Grayson, is the leader of The Group in the fanon series Young Justice: New Generation. He is the son of Robin and an unknown woman. Personality Sparrow is the current leader of The Group, and has a strong sense of leadership and cameraderie. He's a free spirit who enjoys a good laugh and can be a bit impulsive, but always puts his team first. He can also appear simple at times, but this belies his true intellect, and can cause opponents to underestimate him. He's very jovial around his teammates, but when in danger, he can become muddled and lose his cool. Sparrow is respectful to all, even those who do not return it nor deserve it in the first place. He believes that no matter the opponent, they deserve to be fully acknowledged, or else he could lose focus and be taken down. He is generally chased by many interested women, but he rarely becomes interested in them, with his only interest currently in Cupid. He comes off as suave, aloof, and overall attractive to most women. Appearance Sparrow has brown hair likely inherited from his mother, and blue eyes that are hidden by his sunglasses that he rarely removes. He is the average height of boys his age. His fairly lean and muscular, which is mostly hidden by his clothes. He is usually seen with a slight smirk on his face. When on missions, he wears a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a tie that he changes depending on his mood that day. He also wears black jeans with black and white sneakers. He wears sunglasses, and wears two fingerless biker gloves that are specially made for him. When not on missions, he usually wears T-shirts and whatever pants he feels are best for the day. Powers and Abilities *Adoptive Muscle Memory: He is able to perform any action that he has seen before that he is capable of doing. *Martial Arts: He is a master with almost all known forms of martial arts, including, but not limited to: Karate, Judo, Capoeira, Jiu-Jitsu, Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Krav Maga and S.C.A.R.S. Due to his Adoptive Muscle Memory, he is able to quickly master any new forms of fighting developed. *Super-human Qualities: He has above average speed, agility, strength, and endurance compared to other humans, however, he is still susceptible to most strong attacks. *Advanced Observation: He is also a keen observer, able to take in and memorize what his happening in his surrounding environment almost immediately. This allows him to notice things most people would miss. Equipment *High-tech Sunglasses: His sunglasses allow him to look up information and analyze his environment and people. *Enhanced Gloves and Shoes: His technologically advanced gloves and shoes strengthen his hits even further, and allow him to attack opponents that'd he'd otherwise be unable to hit. Relationships Cupid Cupid is his current girlfriend, and also his most trusted friend. He completely trusts her for everything, and expressed this by making her the assistant leader of The Group. They get along even in the most trying of times. Blue Sparrow had no issues allowing Blue on the team when even the Justice League questioned his/her joining. It is unknown how Blue feels about Sparrow, but it's expected that he/she respects him for trusting him/her. Ellament Sparrow was the one who asked Ellament to join, and despite her initial response, she eventually decided joining was the best course of action. She respects him as a leader, but unlike most girls, has no interest in him. Brute Brute considers Sparrow his "master" as his species have a very strict social conduct that calls for respect of those who best others in combat. Despite Sparrow telling him otherwise, Brute treats him better than anyone else, and refuses to follow orders from anyone but him. Lady Luck Lady Luck has the expected crush on Sparrow, and even has thought about ways to break up him and Cupid. Sparrow is oblivious to her feelings. Otherwise, he is neutral to her involvement on the team, even though she's made it obvious that she has her own reasons for joining. Alice Sparrow is currently in charge in looking after Alice and is responsible for her training. Alice looks up to him as an older brother, and he in turn is very protective of her, ensuring that she's in no danger during training, despite the Justice League insisting that she be properly prepared for real fighting. Category:Individuals Category:Gilgamesh347 Category:Young Justice: New Generation Category:A to Z Category:Males